Straw-hat Lucy
by AnimeLover784
Summary: It has been 2 months since Lisanna 'came back from the dead' and Lucy has been ignored by almost every one at the guild. It's the last straw when she is kicked off Team Natsu and is called weak. She decides to leave the guild and ends up joining Luffy's crew. Except Happy decides to come along. Cliche 'Lucy is ignored and leaves Fairy Tail story. With LuLu. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Straw-hat Lucy

 **No One's POV:**

Lucy sighed. It had been 2 months since Lisanna came back from 'the dead' and everyone in Fairy Tail was still partying. And during that time, no one spoke to the blond celestial mage except Juvia, Wendy, the exceeds, Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane, and Master. Carla, Happy, and Wendy were on a mission; Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily were training somewhere; Juvia was out buying something that would 'get Gray-sama to notice Juvia'; Mira was at the bar; and Master was doing paperwork in his office. She sighed again. She hadn't even been able to talk to the youngest Strass sibling. "What's wrong Lucy?" Said woman looked up to see Mira looking worriedly at her.

 **Lucy's POV:**

Just as I was about to answer Mira, a familiar voice called out, "Luce!" I turned around to see Natsu, Gray, and Erza coming toward me with a nervous and worried looking Lisanna following behind. They stopped in front of me and Lisanna Mouthed "I'm sorry." I gave her a confused look as Natsu started talking. "Luce, Lisanna"s joining Team Natsu." I smiled brightly. "Sounds good to me. I have been wanting to talk to her." "No, you don't understand," he said, "If she joins, we will have to many people on the team, so we have to kick of the weakest link. We decided it was you." Gray butt in then. "And you are always complaining about your rent and how we destroy stuff anyway." Tears pooled in the corners of my eyes and my smile dropped a little. I looked at Erza, hoping my 'big sister' would do something. What she did next surprised and hurt me. "I agree. And you could get stronger." Lisanna looked down in what seemed like shame from her nakama's actions. I looked at all of them, hoping it was a big joke, but they were all serious. I sat for a few seconds staring at them, then realized I was being selfish. I mean, a friend just come back after thought to be dead and here I was, just thinking about myself. I was ashamed. I put on a fake smile and said, "Of course, I understand." Team Natsu smiled brightly and looked relieved. As they turned to walk away, Natsu said, "Good, because you were a weak replacement anyway." Those last words broke my heart, and I ran home with tears streaming down my face, not noticing Mira cast a sad and worried look at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **No One's POV:**

Pulling into the Mongolian port was Strawhat Luffy's pirate ship. **(if you can even call it that)** "Finally! I want some meat!" Luffy shouted excitedly. Before he could race off, Nami grabbed the back of his shirt. "Not so fast, we need to wake Zolo." Luffy sat down and sulked while Nami went to get the swordsman.

 **Lucy's Apartment, Lucy's POV:**

I woke up to a bright and sunny morning. I groaned, then got up and went to the bathroom. The mirror showed a woman with puffy red eyes and messy blond hair. I sighed and got my bath ready.

 **Time Skip**

I stood outside Fairy Tail's doors, steeling myself for what I was about to do. I took a deep breath, then pushed open the doors and quickly walked towards the bar. I was halfway there when a flying blue ball of fur hit my chest. It was Happy and he was crying hysterically. "I came back from the mission with Carla and Wendy yesterday and I didn't see you! I went to Team Natsu to ask if they knew where, but they just laughed and said that they finally got rid of you! Then Natsu said I shouldn't be sad because we had Lisanna!" I pet his head, trying to sooth him. "It's ok Happy. I really don't mind. They were right anyway. I am weak." "NO!" Happy screamed, catching the attention of some of the guild members. "You're the strongest person I know!" I paused and looked down at him and smiled. "Thank you Happy. I want you to come with me to Master's office." Happy nodded and I carried him over to Mira and asked her if the Master was in his office. "He is. Did you need to ask him a question?" "Something like that." I replied. Then I walked up the stairs, still carrying Happy in my arms.

 **Master's POV:**

I was doing paperwork when I heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in!" I called and was surprised to see Lucy come in with Happy in her arms, fresh tears glistening on his face. "How may I help you my child?" I asked. Lucy took a deep breath as if steeling herself before blurting out "Master, I want to leave the guild!" before falling to her knees and starting to cry, dropping Happy in the process. I blinked at her surprised until I realized what she was talking about. I started to cry as well. "I-i-is t-there any p-p-particular reason w-why?" I asked, my voice full of concern. "i have been ignored by everyone in the guild but you, Happy here, Lily, Carla, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, and Mira since Lisanna came back 2 months ago. Yesterday, Team Natsu kicked me off the team and called me a weak replacement for Lisanna!" I got really angry at Team Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail when she said all she had to say. A dark aura surrounded me and Lucy shivered so I stopped.

 **Happy's POV:**

When Lucy told us that Team Natsu called her a weak replacement, I shook with rage. I looked at Master and saw he felt the same. I spoke up and what I said surprised both Lucy and the Master. "No Happy you can't!" Lucy said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. It's me, the author. I would like to thank everyone for the good reviews and stuff. I am always open to suggestions so if you want a certain thing to happen in the story, just put it in the review. Note this is my first story so please don't go easy on me. If you think I need to change something, please say it. Thanks. I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece, though I wish I did.**

Chapter 3

 **Magnolia Port, No One's POV:**

3 strange people walked down Magnolia port. One had green hair and 3 swords on his back. A second was a girl with orange hair yelling at the third and weirdest, a boy with a straw hat and a scar under one eye screaming about meat. People gave them a wide berth, but didn't seem too concerned since they were used to Fairy Tail's antics. That confused they green haired man and the orange haired girl greatly while it seemed the straw hat boy didn't care. "Luffy, calm down!" The orange haired girl yelled. "I want MEAT!" The boy, Luffy, screamed. The green haired man hit Luffy on the head with the butt of one of his swords. "Thanks Zolo," The orange haired girl said. "Your welcome, Nami," Zolo said back. Luffy just groaned in pain.

 **At The Guild, Lucy's POV:**

I had just told Master and Happy why I wanted to leave the guild. Master had a dark aura surrounding him until I shivered. Happy was shaking in rage. I was worried. I had never seen him this made before. Then he spoke up. "Master, if Lucy leaves, I will leave too." We stared at him, shocked. Then I said, "No Happy you can't!" He looked at me, and I saw determination in his eyes. "I can and I will. If you leave, I'm coming to!" I growled in frustration, but I knew it was to no avail. I think Happy knew that too, because he was smirking at me. Master cleared his throat and we turned to him. "Are you done yet?" He asked in a slightly amused tone. I sighed and nodded. Master took my hand and asked if I was sure. I nodded and he mumbled a few words before the guild mark disappeared. I stared at my hand as Master, no Makarov now, repeated the process on Happy. We thanked him and left to go to my apartment. We had work to do.

 **Natsu's POV, A Few Minutes Before:**

I kicked open the doors with the rest of the new and improved Team Natsu following behind. Erza went to the bar to get strawberry while Gray went over to a table to talk to some people. (I'll give you a hint, one of them is obsessed with 'manliness') Lisanna was hanging on my arm and didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon. Everyone called their greetings, then went back to whatever they were doing before we arrived. I looked around, searching for my favorite blond. When I couldn't find her, I sighed. I felt bad about what I said yesterday and I wanted to apologize to Lucy. I sat down with Lisanna at the bar. A few minutes later, Lucy and Happy came down the stairs. I called out to them, but Happy only turned for a second to glare at me while Lucy seemed not to have heard. I was confused as to why Happy had glared at me, but then I realized Luce must have told him what I said. I felt even worse then. But Lisanna got my attention and I soon forgot about them.

 **Hello all followers and readers! I would like to make a quick announcement for you. I, sadly, do not have any ideas for the letters to everyone so I would appreciate any ideas. If you review a letter, the first for each person will go in my story. So the letters I need to write are for Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily, Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, and the whole guild. Also, any pairs you suggest? Like NaLi or GraVia. You could also suggest a OOC too. ~Thanks!**

 **ANIMELOVER784**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I am so sorry I haven't been updating! Please forgive me. Anyway... I was thinking of updating two a week and then waiting another week or 2 before updating again. Please give your thoughts. And I am so sorry I messed up Zolo's... no ZORO's name. I was corrected by a reviewer and now I feel stupid. Talk about a miss read! Anyways, enjoy the story! I don't own One Piece or Fairy Tail, though I wish I did.**

Chapter 4:

 **Lucy's POV:**

Everything was perfect. I had letters addressed to Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily, Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, and the guild. I had 3 pairs of clothes packed and a lot of fish (Happy wouldn't stop drooling and trying to eat it all as I finished). I had my keys, my whip, and had told the land lady I was leaving. I stood outside the guild, Happy sitting on my shoulder. We were taking one last look at Fairy Tail before we left, not sure if we would ever come back again. Happy started crying, so I took him in my arms and started walking away. I slightly turned my head back and whispered, "Good bye, Fairy Tail." We were just wandering around (Happy cheered up immediately after I gave him some fish) with no goal set in mind, when a group of 8 men surrounded us. By that time, Happy was asleep, so I was all on my own. I smirked. This was going to be easy.

 **Nami's POV:**

Zoro, Luffy, and I were walking down a random street when we saw 8 men surround a blond woman that was holding what looked like a... blue cat?! And another weird thing was I swear I saw her smirk. She pulled a whip off a belt I didn't notice she was wearing, making sure not to wake her blue cat. We watched as she used the whip to grab one man and swing him around in a circle, knocking out the other men, before she recoiled the whip and put it back on her belt. I stared at her in awe until the idiot Luffy ran up to her and asked, "Wow, you're awesome! Will you join my crew?!" I face palmed and sighed before walking over to them and slamming my fist on his head, taking no mind of Luffy's cry of pain. Zoro followed me. "I'm so sorry. This is Luffy and he's an idiot." I faintly heard a "Hey!" of protest from Luffy, but I ignored it. To my surprise, the woman didn't look at us like we were they strangest thing ever. Instead, she started laughing.

 **Lucy's POV:**

I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. They were kind of like Team Natsu. The boy, Luffy, acted like Natsu. The woman, with the way she handed Luffy, was definitely like Erza. The green haired behind them, I wasn't sure about yet. I stopped laughing and smiled brightly at them. I was faintly aware of the fact that that was the first genuine laugh I had had since Lisanna had come back. "Sorry. You just remind me of my old friends. My name is Lucy and I would love to join your crew." luffy gave me a toothy grin and cheered. "Yay! New nakama!" I giggled. He definitely acted like Natsu. That thought made me a little sad. The woman came up to me and introduced herself and her comrades. "Hello Lucy. My name is Nami. The energetic idiot in the straw-hat is Luffy. The quiet man behind us is Zoro. It's nice to meet you." I liked them instantly. Then I remembered the exceed in my arms. "Oh, this is Happy. He is one of my only friends left." Nami and Zoro looked amused, most likely thinking 'Oh she's so cute. She thinks a cat's her friend.' I couldn't wait for him to wake up and scare them crap out of them when he started talking.

 **Time Skip, Luffy's ship:**

"There's no way I am getting on a ship, no a piece of wood, that sad." I said, causing Nami and Zolo to laugh while Luffy looked confused and upset. "Why not?" It's too tiny! How about I buy you guys an actual ship instead? And supplies?" They all started at me, surprised that I had enough money to offer that. Luffy smiled widely and agreed. I walked off with them and we looked at all the boats for sale. After about an hour, we all agreed on a ship. I bought it, then told Zoro and Nami on the ship while Luffy and I went shopping. We ended up buying lots of meat ( **I wonder why)** and water, sword cleaner, fish, and other foods. Then we went back to the ship and set sail.

 **Thank you for you follows and favorites readers! I would just like to say that if you were expecting any of the other members of Luffy's crew, I am sorry but I have not met them yet. Also, if you have any thoughts of nwhat you would like to happen in my story, please tell me in a review. I will ask again, I have no idea for what to write in the letters so if you have an idea please share it. Thank you!**

 **-AnimeLover784**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello minna! AnimeLover784 here. I have to say I am so sorry! I have not updated in forever! * sweatdrop * I have gotten a lot of reviews with people getting on my back so...cookies for everyone to apologize! Anyway I have been on vacation and away from my computer. Then I got lost on the path of life. (Hint, hint. Wink, wink) Without further ado, the next chapter of my story!**

Chapter 5:

 **Straw-hat ship, Lucy's POV:**

After we set sail, I immediately felt drowsy. I set Happy down on the deck **(Yeah that's a great idea Lucy! Lucy: Hey, I was sleepy! Me:Hay is for horses :p)** and went below deck to claim a room. I took the first one I saw, dropped my bag on the floor, and face planted on the bed. I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 **Luffy's POV (Bet you weren't expecting that!):**

'I really like my new nakama. She seemed very nice. Maybe she can cook! Though she seems more of a fighter with what happened earlier. I am curious about that blue cat we saw her carrying. I don't see how it could be her friend. I feel very hungry. I bet no one would notice if I ate some meat.' I smiled then started walking towards the kitchen.

 ***Timeskip ***

 **Lucy's POV:**

I woke up and noticed by the sun shining through the window that it was late morning. I got up and changed my clothes, pushing away the feeling that I was forgetting something as I looked at myself in the mirror. I wrinkled my nose as I took my appearance in. These clothes had to go I if I wanted to forget the past and make a new start. I resolved to buy a new wardrobe of clothes, maybe a different style, at the next port. Then I suddenly remembered what I had forgotten. I had left Happy, on the deck, when he didn't know any of the crew! I raced up to the deck and looked frantically around for the cheerful blue cat. I didn't see him anywhere, only Luffy, Zoro, and Nami. I couldn't remember where I had put him the night before. " Has anyone seen Happy?!" I asked them in a slightly panicked voice. You can't blame me, I mean my best friend had disappeared. Nami stopped staring at the crow's nest and looked at me. ' Why was she looking at the crow's nest?' I thought confused but brushed it off. " He woke up about 5 minutes ago, freaked out when he saw us, and climbed up into the crow's nest. I tried to use fish to lure him down but he didn't even show that he heard me. So this blockhead," Nami pointed at Zoro who I just noticed was nursing a huge bump on his head, sitting on the floor next to Luffy who was doing the same thing. " Decided it was a great idea to threaten him. He said if, Happy was it, didn't come down he would slice him up and use him to make stew. Happy just squeaked in fear so I hit Zoro upside the head. Luffy laughed at him then the baka sugggested he climb up there and bring Happy down and tie him up until you woke up. So I hit him on the head too." I stared at the 2 boys on the floor then sighed and said, "You should have just woken me up." I turned back to Nami. " Has he said anything yet?" "What?" I just shook my head and took the fish from Nami. " I'll go get him." I started climbing with the fish in my hand. It was hard but I made it. I stepped in the crow's nest. " Happy?" "Lucy? Is that you?" I saw his head peak out from behind the pole and heard him scream, "Lushee!" before feeling him barrel into my chest. I stumbled back a little from the force. " Lushee! I'm so glad your here! I woke up and I saw strangers but I didn't see you so I ran away! And one said they would cut me up and make me into stew! I don't want to be stew! Please don't leave me again!" He cried. I calmed him down then said," Don't worry Happy. Those were just my new friends." I gave him the fish and he thanked me before eating. While he did that, I looked over the edge and saw that Zoro and Luffy had recovered and all three of the straw-hats were looking up worriedly. I waved to show them everything was good before turning back to happy just in time to see him finish the fish. "hey Happy? Could you fly us back down to the deck so I can introduce you to my friends?" He nodded and his wings appeared. Happy wrapped his tail around my waist before flying down and setting me in front of Nami, Zoro, and Luffy before landing on my head as his wings disappeared. I smirked at them as they gaped at Happy. I couldn't wait to see their reactions when he started talking if they were surprised he could fly. I think Happy was thinking the same thing because he laughed before saying, "Hello! My name is Happy!" their reactions were priceless! Nami freaked out and backed up quickly, Zoro pulled out two of his swords and got in a defencive stance, and Luffy's jaw dropped and his eyes grew huge before he smiled. "That's so cool! My names Luffy, will you join my pirate crew!?"

 ***Huge Timeskip ***

It had been 3 weeks since Happy and I joined the Straw-hat Pirate crew. Nami and Zoro have gotten used to Happy and for that I am thankful. Happy and I have slowly gooten used to the lifestyle of pirates. In a way it was like being on a ship with Team Natsu. The thought of my old friends still felt like a fresh wound. I haven't told them about my past life yet, though I have a feeling that I will have to soon. I HAD told them about me being a mage and intruduced all my spirits to them. Right now, I was thinking about what type of clothes I should buy at the next port. My current clothes reminded me of Fairy Tail and how they had treated me and broke my heart. I often wondered if they had noticed I had left yet and if they felt worried or upset if they had. Every time I would shake my head and mentally scold myself. Like I was now. 'Don't think about them Lucy. They don't deserve it for the way they treated you!' **(Damn straight!)** I was broken out of my thoughts when Nami yelled, "Lucy! We found land!" Happy cheered and I smiled before he landed on my head and I made my way to the upper deck. Luffy was bouncing up and down in excitement. "MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!" I felt a tick mark apper on my head. "Lucy KICK!" I yelled as I kicked Luffy and he flew across the ship. "10 points!" Happy, Zoro, and Nami said simultaneously, each holding up a sign that said '10'. I laughed as Luffy shotup and raced towards me screaming. I got into a fighting stance. Nami and Zoro had taught me hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting. In fact, I was planning on getting a katana or two when I got some new clothes. I was just about to 'Lucy Kick' Luffy again when Loke(Leo) showed up. He punched Luffy in the face with one hand while pushing his glasses up with his other. Then he turned to me and asked, " Are you hurt princess?" But he backed away as a dark aura surrounded me. "I was handling it fine on my own! You didn't need to butt in!" I yelled at him. Then we started arguing.

 **Nami's POV:**

Zoro and I laughed as Lucy and Loke argued and Happy tried to stop them. About a week after she had joined the crew, Luffy had asked why she had keys on her belt. She explained she was a celestial mage and them introduced her spirits to us. I could tell she cared deeply for them and they felt the same of her. 3 days after that, she had asked Zoro and I to help her fight so she wouldn't have to rely so much on her spirits. I also had seen her training with her spirits. It was obvious she felt she was weak, and I felt it had something to do with her past. When ever we asked her about it though, she would always get a pained look on her face and her eyes filled with tears so we stopped asking. I don't see how she could think she was weak. She was actually really strong.

 **Zoro's POV:**

I have really learned to like Lucy. She feels like a little sister to me. And she is great at sword fighting too. She is so good I bet so would be able to beat me in a full out fight. She is best with two katanas but still good with just one.

 **Ok another chapter done! I am sorry if some characters seem OOC. It might be a while before I update again because I really need ideas for what the letters should say. *sweatdrops * I didn't think that far ahead so... Cookies and cake to those who can help my with ideas! Ja Nae!~**

 **-AnimeLover784**


End file.
